


Wolf Maid and Lady Gyrfalcon

by esm3rald



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe FIX IT, Alysanne II Targaryen Lyanna's mother, Alysanne II Targaryen daughter of Maegor and Vaella, Dragons, Edmure Tully is born in 276 AC, F/M, Incest, Jaime and Cersei are born in 264 AC instead of 266 AC, Lyanna Stark (OC) has a Targaryen mother, Lyanna is born in 264 AC instead of 266 AC, Mace Tyrell has another daughter beside Margaery, Maegor and Vaella Targaryen got married, Ned Stark is the heir of Winterfell, No Robert's Rebellion, OC Characters/SI, Original Characters run interference and try to fix things, Rhaegar and Lyanna get married, Rickard Stark married a second time, Roslyn Tyrell is born in 273 AC like Tyrion, Sam Heughan as Edmure Tully, Targaryens stay in power, Targaryens' typical incest, The What-If Game, Underage Marriages, Underage Sex, Vaella Targaryen born in 232 AC, What-If, canon typical underage, happy endings eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: Two girls die in a plane crash and are reborn in Westeros years before Robert's Rebellion. The first is reborn as Lyanna Stark – a Lyanna Stark with a Targaryen mother – while the other as the only daughter of Jon and Rowena Arryn. Can they change the future and unite the realm before the War for the Dawn? Rhaegar/Lyanna(OC), Jaime/Robyn(OC). Eventually Jon/Daenerys.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, not the book series 'A song of Ice and Fire'. They belong to their respective owners. I don't make money by writing this story.

****

**Prologue**

The two girls sitting next to each other had never met before that day and yet, hearing them talking now, you couldn't tell. They were avidly engaged in conversation, a conversation that pertained a TV Show they both loved, 'Game of Thrones'.

They had started talking about it by chance, trying to find a conversation topic to pass the time during the seven hours flight from London Heathrow to JFK, New York.

In particular, their discussion related to the 'what if' scenario of: 'What if Rhaegar had married Lyanna, instead of Elia?'. Would that had been enough to avoid the War of the Usurper?

"Well, for Lyanna to marry Rhaegar, she needed to have Targaryen blood in her veins, otherwise the Mad King would have never allowed it. It's the reason why Rhaegar married Elia Martell, because of the distant connection between the Martells and the Targaryens." Robin said.

"Okay, so what if Lyanna had a Targaryen mother? I mean, I know that Rickard Stark married his cousin Lyarra, but what if she had died and Rickard had remarried, giving birth to Lyanna?" Lia asked back.

"Why would Rickard remarry if he had a heir already?"

"For love? To have a connection with the royal family? Both reasons? I mean, if Lyarra had died in 263 AC that would make Rickard rather young still, so why not remarry? Oh, and it would also be better for Lyanna to be born in 264 AC, so she would be 15 in 279 AC - the year Rhaegar is betrothed to Elia in the books."

"Yeah, I guess. But what Targaryen would he marry? There's not much choice, you know."

"Well, I studied a little the Targaryen family tree, because I'm kind of obsessed with that family and I noticed that there were two Targaryens who were cousins and they didn't marry. One was Maegor, son of Aerion – you know, the crazy one who drank wildfire – and the other was Vaella 'the simple'. Techinally Vaella was born in 222 AC, ten years before Maegor, but, what if they had been born in the same year and had married? From this marriage, a daughter would be born and this daughter, once grown up, would become Rickard Stark's second wife. That would make Rhaegar and Lyanna third cousins."

"Why thinking about all this mess? Why instead not having Rhaegar have another sister who would become his wife? It would be easier."

"Well, for two reasons. First, who says that Rhaegar wouldn't have still run off with Lyanna, even if he had married his sister? And second, Rhaegar and Lyanna must sleep together and conceive Jon. I mean, we're not one hundred percent sure but it's very probable that Jon is the Prince that Was Promised. Therefore, Lyanna and Rhaegar are inevitable but there must be a better way for them to be together, a way to avoid the death of thousands. This is a good way, for me. If Lyanna had a Targaryen mother, Aerys would have been the first one, I think, to propose Lyanna as Rhaegar's wife. Of course, Jon would be born with another name, but he would still be him. Oh, and of course Lyanna would not die in childbirth this time."

"Hum, yeah. You're right. So, Rhaegar and Lyanna marry and Robert's Rebellion is avoided. Wait though, that would mean that Brandon doesn't die and becomes Lord of Winterfell, instead of Ned. He'd also be the one to marry Catelyn, therefore different Stark children. I don't know if I'm okay with that."

"Okay, so what if Ned was the first born and the heir and Brandon the second son? That would mean that Ned would marry Catelyn and all the Stark children we know and love, would still be born."

"Right. What about Robert though? Would he still marry Cersei, then?"

"That would make sense, yeah. Lord Tywin wouldn't be completely satisfied, but at least his daughter would become Lady of the Stormlands."

Robin, enjoying this 'what if' game, continued. "Okay, then let's say that Jaime never joined the Kingsguard because he married before then. Of course, since in 280 AC Jaime would be only 14, let's say that both Cersei and Jaime are born instead in 264 AC, about a year after Twyin and Joanna married. That would make Jaime sixteen in 280 AC. Also, let's say that, when Joanna Lannister caught Jaime and Cersei being 'inappropriate' towards each other the first time, that she did tell Tywin and Tywin, to put a stop to it, he sent Jaime away to be fostered so to separate him from his sister. That would decidedly lessen the hold that Cersei had on Jaime, with them spending most of their adolescence years apart."

"Hum, that would probably work. And who would he marry, then?"

"Well, there aren't many possibilities, are they? So, let's say that Lord Arryn had a daughter with his second wife, his cousin Rowena, who doesn' die of a winter chill so that there's no worry about Lysa marrying him. This way Lysa Tully would then marry Stannis Baratheon, instead of her marrying Lord Arryn and him Selyse Florent. Maybe they would even learn to love each other, who knows. Lysa Tully was beautiful in her youth, though not as much as Catelyn. Maybe Stannis could inherit Greenstone, the seat of House Estermont. Let's pretend that there are no other Estermonts beside Cassana Baratheon and that Robert inherited it but he gave it to Stannis. Anyway, Jon and Rowena's daughter would be born the same year as Jaime and Cersei - therefore she would also have the same age as Lyanna Stark - and, like Jon Arryn in his youth, she would be blonde and blue-eyed."

"And, of course, beautiful." Lia added with a laugh.

"Of course. More beautiful than Cersei, just like Lyanna. With two girls of almost the same age being more beautiful than her, Cersei would no longer be considered the most beautiful woman in Westeros, that would surely hurt her pride. And of course, once Daenerys is born - the most beautiful woman in the world - Cersei's pride would be in tatters. Sorry, but I can't stand Cersei. Anyway, being only beautiful wouldn't be enough for Jaime to fall in love with her. After all, he's half in love with Brienne and she's not exactly pretty. So, this Arryn girl would be kind-hearted, but not naïve and stupid. She would be very well-versed in politics because she would need it to be Lady of Casterly Rock but also honorable like her father. She would be wild like Lyanna, but also the perfect lady in public. She would be witty and able to banter with Jaime. She would be kind with his brother Tyrion, because Tyrion is awesome and she would realize that. She would be devoted to Jaime and their children but would never withstand Jaime cheating on her."

"Hum, sounds good. And I think Tywin would be pretty satisfied. She would be from one of the Great Houses, blonde like the Lannisters – though I imagine her hair lighter than the Lannister blonde but darker than the Targaryen's – and, if Lord Arryn doesn't have a heir, their second child would inherit the Vale."

"Hum, not bad. What about Aerys though, if Jaime doesn't kill him, then does it mean that he would still be alive for many years?"

"No, of course not. He would need to be alive until Daenerys is conceived, so end of 281 AC in the TV show, basically the same period for when Jaime killed him in Canon. I suppose in the TV show Rhaegar married Elia a few years before 280 AC, since it's still Canon that they had two children. However, let's go with end of 279 or beginning of 280 AC for Rhaegar to marry and end of 281 AC for both Jon and Dany to be born. At that point, Aerys would die and Rhaegar would become King. Though Aerys wouldn't die with the realm in rebellion. No, Lyanna would convince Rhaegar to kill his father without all the houses openly rebelling against the King. Maybe he would be poisoned, though not like Joffrey. It was obvious that he had been poisoned. No, maybe by using a poison like the one Littlefinger and Lysa used to kill Lord Arryn. Nobody figured out that he had been poisoned after all, not until Lysa herself pointed it out and accused the Lannisters of killing him. Oh, and Viserys would be sane and a good brother in this story, though he would obviously not marry Dany but someone else. He would be like a younger version of Rhaegar, handsome and noble and a great fighter. And Jon and Dany would marry of course, being both Targaryen and both the same age, it just makes sense. And anyway, they are just so perfect together so..."

"Sounds great. Oh, and talking about Tyrion, he deserves someone too, someone who loves him and sees how amazing he is." Robin said passionately. "So, I was thinking Margaery at first, because not only she's beautiful and intelligent, but she's also pragmatic and, at the same time, kind enough to go beyond appearances. I think she would learn to appreaciate him and even love him. And also, a Lannister/Tyrell alliance would be pretty awesome. However, Tyrion would have to wait too many years to get married to her and I wanted to spare him the whole Tysha thing. That would mean that he would get married at sixteen and Margaery would be too young then. And anyway, I can see Margaery marrying Robb Stark, they would have similar ages and I think they would fit well together."

"Okay, so who then, if not Margaery?"

"I was thinking a sister. What if Mace had another daughter, one born the same year as Tyrion, in 273 AC?"

"Okay, but why would Mace Tyrell accept a proposal of marriage for her daughter with the Imp? I mean, we all love Tyrion but we know that in that world he's despised because he's a dwarf. Why woud Mace accept to have his daughter marry to him if he's not even the heir to Casterly Rock?"

"Good point. However, what if Tywin gets convinced to make Tyrion Lord of Castamere? I mean, think about it, yes the castle is in ruin but there are still mines under there that are filled with gold and silver. That would make Tyrion and consequently his wife almost as rich as the Lord of Casterly Rock. That would certainly sweeten the deal for Mace."

"Okay, but why would Tywin accept such a thing? He hates Tyrion!"

"For more than one reason. First of all, Tywin is a pragmatic man. He knows that a union with the Tyrells would be very beneficial for him and House Lannister. Second, giving Tyrion Castamere would mean completely erase whatever remains of the Houses Reyne and Tarbeck because the Castle and everything in it would belong to House Lannister. Third, Tywin would lose absolutely nothing by giving Tyrion Castamere. It's a pile of ruins and to bring it back to its previous glory, he would not spend his own money, but money coming from the mines underneath Castamere. Fourth, this way Tyrion would not live at Casterly Rock anymore and that would only please Tywin."

"It sounds really awesome. Okay, and what about this Tyrell girl? How would she look like? What kind of person would she be?"

"Hum, okay. So, I was thinking Miranda Kerr, at least her face. I mean, she's a brunette and she kinds of resemble Natalie Dormer a little bit so they could definately pass for sisters. And of course, she's freaking beautiful. Miranda Kerr is too tall though, I mean, why make Tyrion feel worse than he already feels because of his height by having a wife who is 5 feet 8? So, let's say that she's something like 5 feet 2, slender but with curves. And personality wise, well I imagine her a lot like Margaery, intelligent, cunning, ambitious, with a head for politics like her grandmother, sometimes manipulative but also genuinely kind and compassionate. She wouldn't care about the fact that Tyrion is a dwarf, she cares about how a man is like and not what he looks like. Therefore she wouldn't be opposed to the idea of marriage with Tyrion. She would actually make her father see that it's a great opportunity for her and House Tyrell."

"That sounds really good." Lia said.

"Right? Oh, and I also have another what if. What if Edmure Tully was younger? I mean, I love Tobias Menzies but I think he's a little too old. After all in the books it doesn't specify how old he is, it says that is born between 267 and 274 AC. So let's say he's born in 274 AC. And you know who I imagine as him? Sam Heughan like he looks in 'Outlander', with red hair, blue eyes and a beard, just like he's described in the books."

"Yeah, he would be perfect. Very handsome." Lia agreed.

"And talking about who would be perfect as... How do you imagine Lyanna to look like?" Robyn asked. "I mean, I know that in the TV show she was portrayed by Aisling Franciosi, and though she's really pretty, Lyanna was so beautiful that the realm bled for her."

"I know, as much as Aisling is beautiful, I don't think she's beautiful enough to portrait Lyanna Stark. Personally, I don't have an actress in mind, but if I have to imagine someone, I'd say Barbara Palvin. Of course she's not an actress, it would never happen, but Barbara Palvin is incredibly beautiful, beautiful enough to be Lyanna Stark. Of course a Barbara Palvin with dark hair and grey eyes, the Stark colours. And also, Barbara has the body of a model, which would never work in that time, so she would need to more curvaceous. Who do you imagine as Lord Arryn's daughter, then?"

"Gabriella Wilde, definitely. She looks like an angel she's so beautiful, plus she's British. Though, like you said, she would need to be more curvaceous too."

Robin and Lia laughed together at their silliness, then suddenly, the plane started to tremble, first it was barely perceptible, then the shakes became stronger and stronger. They heard the pilot talking, trying to reassure the passengers, but even sitting down became difficult. The lucky ones who had already their belts on were able to stay in their seats, the others fell from them and were being tossed around. The oxygen masks fell down from the ceiling and Robin and Lia put them on before looking at each other desperately. They heard the pilot talking on the radio, he was asking for help, a place to land but they were losing altitude quickly. After long minutes of shaking and trembling, people screaming and bleeding, the plane crashed on the Atlantic Ocean and both Robin and Lia knew no more


	2. Robyn I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write and I'm not even very satisfied with it but whatever, I can't look at it anymore. Hope you like it and yes, I know it's short but it's just a transitionary chapter like the next one will be. After that the chapters will be longer (and much more interesting) I promise! Next one, Lyanna! Read and review and tell me what you think!

****

**ROBYN I**

270 AC

It had taken a few years for the reality of her situation to sink into her mind. The memories hadn't come back all at once. Just bits and pieces scattered in her brain, with her desperately trying to make them fit together and make sense of the mess in her mind. But when she finally did, she wished she hadn't.

One moment she had been Lady Robyn Arryn, the only daughter and heir of Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, six namedays barely behind her and not a lot of worries on her shoulders except learning how to be the Lady everyone expected her to be and sometimes plagued by dreams she couldn't explain. Then, one day, she saw a white cloud on the sky and she thought, all of a sudden, that it looked like a plane. She had asked herself immediately after, 'but what is a plane?' and then, all those memories that for years had remained just out of reach, had resurfaced all at once and she had known.

She had remembered who she had been. Robin Herald, 22 years old, student at the University of Manchester but originally from Warrington. She had been on a plane to New York when the accident happened, the accident that had probably killed her. But before that…she remembered another girl the same age, her name was Lia. They had started talking to pass the time, the flight was after all a long one. They had found out that they were both fans of the same TV show and they had started to make up absurd theories about what would have happened if some things had gone differently. If Lyanna had married Rhaegar, if the Rebellion never happened, if Jon Arryn had conceived a daughter with his second wife Rowena.

And she was that daughter. Her mother Rowena was still alive and well therefore Lord Arryn wouldn't marry Lysa Tully, just like they had predicted on the plane. She also knew that Lord Rickard Stark lost his first wife and remarried to Alysanne Targaryen, daughter of Maegor Targaryen, son of Aerion, and Vaella Targaryen called 'the simple'. Her own father Lord Arryn had been at the wedding. Lord Rickard and Lady Alysanne had given birth to Lyanna first and then to Benjen.

If that wasn't proof enough that everything they had predicted on that plane was really happening, what she looked like could dissolve every doubt. She looked like a child version of Gabriella Wilde. And she was six, with the mind of a 22 years old.

Robyn tried to calm down and think rationally. She sat on her bed, in the room that was her room but at the same time wasn't, and reflected on what to do now. The entire conversation had been based on how to stop the Rebellion from happening and it all came back, of course, to Rhaegar and Lyanna. But was Lyanna simply Lyanna Stark or was it possible that, just like her presence here, that Lia had become Lyanna Stark? She needed to find out and there was only one way to do it.

Her father had been thinking about fostering for her. It wasn't as common for the girls as it was for the boys but since, as of right now, she was the only heir of the Vale, her father thought it appropriate for her to be fostered in another great House. And who better than the Starks? After all her father had just decided to take Brandon Stark, together with Robert Baratheon as wards. In the story that Robyn knew, the one fostered had been Ned and that had served to both create that friendship that had bound Ned and Robert together and that had doomed Lyanna to a betrothal she didn't want. Ned had been the second son. Thanks to Robyn and Lia, Ned was the heir of Winterfell and Brandon the second son so it made sense for Brandon to go in Ned's place. Lord Rickard probably wanted to raise the heir himself.

Robyn decided there was no time like the presence and left her room to go search for her father.

She found him in his study like she was expecting, pouring over documents and ravens concerning the keeping of the Eyrie.

Lord Arryn was a strong man of fifty, his once blonde hair almost completely grey and deep blue eyes. He must have been very handsome in his youth, though he was now rather old, with a few teeth missing. Her mother Rowena was twenty years younger and still very handsome, with blue eyes and dark hair. Robyn was aware of the fact that though their marriage wasn't based on passion or even romantic love that they were at least content with each other.

"Good morning father, I hope I'm not disturbing you." She said after her father bade her entrance.

"You're not, Robyn. What is it? Is there something amiss? Your Septa told me you didn't attend your lessons this morning."

Robyn cursed to herself at having completely forgot her lessons but the shock of her discovery chased the thought from her mind.

"I was not feeling well father, I had a headache. However, that is not why I'm here. I was wondering if you had decided which House is going to foster me because if you have not I have a suggestion."

Lord Arryn looked at her amused, an eyebrow raised in question. "Is that so?"

Robyn strengthened her shoulders and tried to appear taller that she actually was. "Yes father. I thought that since Lord Brandon is coming here and that Lady Lyanna is my age, that I could be fostered at Winterfell, with your permission and if Lord Stark agrees, of course."

Her father pondered the idea for a moment, thumb and index finger caressing his chin. "Hum," he said in the end. "Yes, that is a very good idea. It would certainly strengthen even more the relationship between our two Houses and it would give you the chance to get to know better the Heir to Winterfell."

Robyn widened her eyes in alarm at that. "You don't mean to marry him to Lord Ned father?"

"And why would that be such a bad idea in your opinion?" Lord Arryn asked, obviously recognizing from her tone that she didn't approve.

Robyn tried to calm down and explain in a rational manner that her father would agree with. "Well, because with Lord Brandon coming here and me going to Winterfell and hopefully becoming friends with Lady Lyanna, there would be no need for me to marry because our two Houses will be bound by friendship anyway. It would be better for me to marry someone from another great House and therefore forging another alliance. For the same reason I think Lord Robert should be out of the question too."

Lord Arryn smiled at her. "My daughter, always so clever." He said in a proud tone. "Hum, yes, yes. And I may already have someone in mind."

"Who, father?" Robyn asked with trepidation.

"Lord Tywin Lannister has a son who is the same age as you and he is the heir of Casterly Rock. That may be something to think about. However it is still very early to think about marriage. Enjoy your childhood in the meantime, it passes much too fast and before you realize it, you will be a woman grown. Now go to your Septa, you have studying to do. I will immediately write a raven to Lord Rickard."

Robyn nodded at him and left the room, half-surprised that her father had been the one to think about Jaime as her potential husband all on his own, without her even having to suggest it and half-scared at the idea of having to marry at all, even if it was years from now and even if it was – hopefully – to Jaime Lannister. Her modern mentality was at the moment warring against her six year old Westerosi self at the idea of an arranged marriage but she knew that a marriage to Jaime was not only in her best interest but also in the interest of the realm.

Robyn decided not to think too much about it anyway. She was still a long way from a marriageable age and right now her more pressing concern was finding out if Lia had arrived in Westeros with her somehow. Robyn really hoped she did because the idea of facing this world alone was absolutely terrifying.


End file.
